


Youth

by ashistrash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/F, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Public Display of Affection, btw jaune isn't wearing his armour, jaune may or may not have a thing for getting saucy in public, lil bit of monochrome in here too bc i'm weak for that ship, neptune is weak to neck kisses, please ship this ship, this is completely self indulgent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashistrash/pseuds/ashistrash
Summary: Neptune and Jaune take advantage of an empty classroom.





	

**_And when the lights start flashing like a photo booth_ **

**_And the stars exploding_ **

**_We'll be fireproof_ **

_Troye Sivan - Youth_

* * *

 

 

          Long, tan fingers raked through unruly blond locks as the owner of said fingers pushed his blond boyfriend up against the classroom wall. Their lips were locked, and moving feverishly against each other, seemingly fighting for the upper hand - neither one willing to back down. Though, it seemed that the Mistrali had the slight advantage with his height, and was able to shove his weight forward, causing the other to be backed up against the wall.

          Jaune’s hands gripped tightly at Neptune’s red jacket and let out a small gasp as his back hit the wall. Neptune took this opportunity to catch Jaune’s bottom lip between his teeth and gently tug, pulling a little whine from his boyfriend. He swallowed it by covering Jaune’s lips with his own again, this time taking advantage of Jaune’s surprise to slip his tongue into Jaune’s mouth.

          The swordsman made a noise in the back of his throat, before pushing Neptune away slightly. “Nep...What if -- What if we get caught?” He said, his voice hoarse from trying to catch his breath. Still despite his worry, he was already starting to pull Neptune closer, his eyes repeatedly flicking from the classroom door, to his boyfriend’s lips; red and slightly swollen from kissing. Still, despite his worry, Jaune couldn’t help but feel excited at the possibility of someone walking in and accidentally catching them.

          Neptune simply grinned (the grin that once made Jaune itch with irritation, but now made him swoon like a schoolgirl) and nuzzled his face into the crook of Jaune’s pale neck. He began pressing kisses to the exposed skin where Jaune’s black hoodie had been tugged down, gently nipping with his teeth a few times, drawing little “ _Ah!_ ”’s from his boyfriend, before whispering in his ear. 

          “If we get caught,” He paused to gently tug at Jane’s earlobe with his teeth. “...We’ll just take this to my dorm.”

          Jaune couldn’t help put let out a groan and pull Neptune back to kiss his lips. He grabbed at Neptune’s biceps and forced him backwards, backing himself off the wall so he could reverse their positions, with Neptune against the wall instead. Neptune’s eyebrows raised at Jaune’s sudden burst of eagerness, but wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Jaune’s neck to pull him closer as they kissed. The blond placed his hands on Neptune’s hips and pushed his body flush against his boyfriend’s, both boys letting out whines as their hips slotted together.

          Neptune couldn’t help the way his hips stuttered forward at the sudden friction and Jaune detached their lips for a brief moment to groan in response, returning the action in kind. Tan fingers made their way back into blond locks to pull gently as they slowly ground against one another. His head lulled back against the wall, and Jaune took this opportunity to press his lips against Neptune’s tanned neck - sucking and biting at the exposed skin, and dragging his tongue over the red marks he’d made that would surely bloom into wonderful-looking hickeys (Neptune’s skin always looked more ravishing when covered in love bites, Jaune thought. He bruised easily too).

          The Mistrali moaned as Jaune covered his neck in hickeys - sucking, biting, and kissing right the way down to his collarbones - and had to tug more forcefully at Jaune’s hair to bring him back to his lips. His irises were no more than thin deep blue rings around pools of black, and at this rate, they really were going to have to take it to one of their dorms, whether they got caught or not.

          Their lips moved hungrily over one another as they continued to grind against each other (as best as they could while standing at least), and tug at clothes and hair - a tongue being slipped into a mouth once, twice, three or more times. Whenever they broke apart, the sounds of them breathing heavily, groaning and whining could be heard bouncing off the walls of the classroom.

          “J-Ja - _Ah!_ \- aune...” Neptune began. “I think,” Kiss. “We r-really should,” Two more kisses, and a tug of his bottom lip. “M-Move...” He managed to get out, before delving back in for another long kiss.

          “Yes, I really think you should!”

          Both boys froze at the sudden voice that didn’t belong to either of them. Neptune peeked over Jaune’s shoulder, and dark eyebrows shot up. Jaune leaned away from Neptune to turn around, to see Weiss with a furious blush covering her shocked face, and an equally embarrassed and mortified Blake behind her, blushing just as much, with a hand slipped around the heiress’ petite waist - the beginnings of hickeys forming on Weiss’ porcelain neck, clearly left by the Faunus.

          The four of them stood in silence for a few moments, before Jaune hastily detached himself from Neptune, grabbed his hand, and pulled his boyfriend across the classroom, towards the door. 

          “W-Well then! We’ll be off now hahahahahaha bye!” Jaune practically shouted out as they passed by the two girls, his face burning with embarrassment.

          As much as he enjoyed it, that was the last time he would let Neptune drag him to an empty classroom for something other than studying.


End file.
